


Wading For You

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swimming Pools, Underwater Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Andrew wants two things: to spend time with Lorenzo and to swim. He gets a little more than he bargained for.





	Wading For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Underwater kiss for Reyhill? 🦎➰

There hadn’t been many moments for Andrew to fully enjoy Lorenzo’s company in the last few weeks. Lorenzo’s business had been picking up and Andrew had been busy studying for his finals. The warm weather was finally engulfing New York after a chilly spring and Andrew couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate it then to beg his parents for night away at their summer house in the Adirondacks.

The minute they arrived, Andrew pulled on his swim trunks, urging Lorenzo to do the same. In the short time they had been together, Lorenzo was still a bit insecure of being shirtless around Andrew. On this overnight trip he was very inclined to change that. While he waited for Lorenzo to get changed, he sat down at the edge of the pool deck, swinging his feet in the water and breathing in the cool night air. He silently thanked his parents for upgrading to a heated pool system.

Andrew heard the sliding glass door open and turned his head to glance over his shoulder. He immediately caught sight of Lorenzo clad in his swimming trunks and it took his breath away. Andrew let himself admire his boyfriend for a few moments before gesturing him to sit next to him. Lorenzo obliged, dipping his feet into the pool and sighing softly.

“This was a fantastic idea, Andrew,” he started, kicking his feet up and down, creating small ripples in the water. “I’m not one to get wet, but with the heat we’ve been having, I’m ready to dive right in.” Lorenzo stood up and walked to the diving board, pulling his hair into a ponytail before running towards the edge. Andrew braced himself as Lorenzo’s splash soaked him and the t shirt he hadn’t removed yet. He widened his legs as his boyfriend floated between them, resting his arms on his thighs. Andrew leaned in to place a kiss on his lips when Lorenzo backed away, causing Andrew to almost fall into the water.

“That was unfair and you know it!” Andrew teased, shaking a finger at Lorenzo. Lorenzo laughed in response, flicking at the water to splash it into Andrew’s face. Andrew stood up, mock offended and tore off his shirt. Lorenzo whistled at the sight, grinning widely as Andrew sat back down.

“Still not coming in?” Lorenzo asked, kicking his feet up to float on his back. Andrew shook his head, kicking his feet around.

“I have to get used to it first. Don’t disrespect my process,” Andrew grumbled, kicking his foot a little harder and splashing Lorenzo. Lorenzo rolled his eyes and shook his head, opting to ignore his boyfriend for a few laps around the pool. Andrew couldn’t help but notice the beautiful way his body moved through the water. Everything about Lorenzo was elegant and smooth and Andrew wasn’t sure how’d gotten so lucky to have this man in his life. As if Lorenzo could read his thoughts, he turned his head swiftly, a stream of water flinging from his hair. Andrew shook his head in astonishment at how gorgeous Lorenzo looked with the moonlight shining off his damp skin. Lorenzo tilted his head questioningly when Andrew didn’t say a word.

“What are you thinking about, dear?” Andrew shook his head once again at the endearment and slid his body quickly into the water. Lorenzo mocked him by gasping and applauding. Andrew moved slowly toward him, wading through the water as his body got used to the temperature. When he was close enough, Andrew grabbed Lorenzo’s hand, pulling him the rest of the way to him before resting his other hand on his waist. Lorenzo leaned in slowly, eyes closed and unable to notice the sly smirk that found its way to Andrew’s face. Before their lips could touch, Andrew shoved Lorenzo down underneath the water. When Lorenzo came back up for air, betrayal was written all over his face. As he went to speak, Andrew cut him off.

“I had to get you back for before, you know that. It’s like… In the boyfriend handbook,” Andrew pleaded through his laughter. Lorenzo rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in front of his chest, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“It’s in the boyfriend handbook to also drown said boyfriend? Couldn’t there be something more romantic like ‘cuddle your boyfriend under the stars’ or ‘kiss your boyfriend underwater’ in the handbook?” Andrew perked up at the idea, placing his hands on Lorenzo’s chest and easing him backwards gently. He kicked his feet up to push their bodies together and they both sank under the water.

Andrew opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the new feeling before they locked with Lorenzo’s. It felt like the water could be boiling over his skin as Lorenzo reached out and placed his hands on his chest. Andrew kicked his feet slowly, propelling himself close to his boyfriend before reaching back and taking out the tie in his hair. He ran his hands through it gently before grasping tightly and crushing their lips together. Lorenzo was eager to respond, one hand gripped Andrew’s waist while the other kept them both underwater. Andrew smiled into the kiss, lightly pressing his tongue into Lorenzo’s mouth asking for access, for which Lorenzo happily obliged. The warmth of it contrasting brilliantly with the coolness of the water.

All of a sudden, he felt the urge to have his boyfriend’s hands on him. He kicked his legs out to the bottom of the pool and pushed them up, both gasping for air when they broke through the surface. Lorenzo was the first to move, pushing Andrew against the side of the pool and claiming his mouth once more. Andrew gasped when his back hit the hard wall of the pool, but was too distracted by Lorenzo’s movements to care. Their tongues battled, their hands roamed to every available surface, heating up the skin that cooled down as it hit the night air. Andrew found himself getting lost in the kiss, his hands running up and down Lorenzo’s smooth back and doing everything he could to pull him closer. He always needed Lorenzo closer.

When Lorenzo finally pulled away, Andrew chased his lips, licking them to try and lock in the taste. He sighed heavily when Lorenzo stroked a hand through his damp bangs, pushing them off his forehead.

“You’re shivering. We should get dressed, maybe get to the ‘cuddle your boyfriend under the stars’ portion of the handbook?” Andrew nodded slowly, letting Lorenzo lead him out of the pool. Kissing under the water and cuddling under the stars had never sounded better. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! I'm always accepting prompts on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/) and love to chat with new people. As always, kudos make me happy and comments make me teary. <3 Thank you!


End file.
